Full Metal Naruto
by euphemia's maiden
Summary: Ed & Al Elric are transported to a different world, a world of ninjas. but, there's no equivalent exchange in ninjutsu! or hand signs in alchemy! what's going on? the clash between the konoha ninjas and the alchemist party begins! will romance stirr! R
1. the new world and the inhabitants

Full Metal Naruto

* * *

HELLOOOO ! please read and review my story. It's my first attempt at a crossover :x hope you enjoy it ! and tell me some suggestions or requests if you want (: ok byee !

* * *

"Ed.."

"Yes Al?"

"Do you think.. It's ok.. TO SLEEP IN A GRAVEYARD."

"OF COURSE ITS NOT." Ed said swiftly. "But we have to investigate the strange disappearances that has been happening lately in this area.

"I know, But It kinda freaks me out.. There are dead people buried beneath us.."

"You're a suit of armor Al, what is there to be afraid of !"

The Elric brothers made themselves comfortable beside a tomb stone. Edward, the short– and short tempered teenager, along with his metal armored little brother Alphonse, are both talented, young alchemists. Years after Ed was pronounced a state alchemist, he was assigned the job of investigating the strange disappearances that are happening in the cemetery.

"Hey Ed.."

"Yeah" Ed responded resting against a tomb stone.

"Do you think there is ever a way for us to get our bodies back?" Al asked briefly.

Ed clenched his teeth, "of course there is Al." he said remorsefully."there will always be a way if we continue our quest."

Just then, a sparkle of white light pierced through the black sky which caught Edward's eyes. Slowly the darkness seemed to be swallowed up by the growing light with the sound of gushing wind. Ed lifted himself up to the unbelievable sight.

"Al, I think we found what we were looking for." he said in awe.

"What is that, brother?"

"I don't know, but we are going to find out really soon!" Ed leaped forward and transmuted his metal arm into a sharp spear.

The void was sucking everything up which caused Ed a hard time standing his ground. Al in the other hand didn't budge from his spot.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Don't worry Al– ahhhhh!"

"ED!" alphonse shrieked in horror as Ed was being sucked into the void. He ran towards it after his dear brother, but once close up, even a metal body like him couldn't stand his ground. Al was too sucked in by the light and before he knew it, he was floating aimlessly in nothingness. Ed was there too with an awkward expression on his face.

"Brother, your alive!"

"Yeah where else would I be!" he twitched.

In a blink of an eye they were teleported right on the spot.

* * *

– hours later–

* * *

Ed awoke from his unconscious state with his eyes remaining closed. Silently he traced back what had happened up until now, and when everything made sense to him he opened his eyes. What he saw was a total different place from where he started.

"AL?"

"Yes brother?" Al responded (he can't sleep due to the fact he doesn't have a body)

"I have a feeling we aren't in the cemetery anymore..." he rasped lying flat on his back.

"Yeah I know. Its been two hours since you slept and I took the time to explore this place up to a half a mile radius. It's all tree and forest."

The brothers ended up in what is seem to be a thick forest with no human existence for miles and beyond.

* * *

-beyond the bushes and trees-

* * *

"Who are they ?" a low voice whispered to another.

"They're outsiders." another voice whispered.

"Lets show them what we Konoha ninjas are made of chyeah" shouted the third.

"Shut up Naruto ! Your going to give us away!"

"Come on Sakura! They are invadingour village!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his head from the blow Sakura just gave him.

"You guys... JUST BE QUIET YOUR DRIVING ME NUTS!" sasuke screamed in annoyance.

Before he realized what had just happened the 2 brothers from behind the bushes leapt up.

"who's there, show yourself!"

The three genin ninja's stooped lower into the bushes attempting to hide themselves from the strangers. Sasuke clutched onto a tuft of grass ashamed of himself for not gaining control of the matter in the first place. Sakura, afraid and nervous kept as low to the ground as possible. Naruto, the most stubborn of all was ready to attack at any given moment.

"Hey Al, I guess these losers are to scared to show themselves. What do you think ? Should we just lure them out with alchemy?" Ed snickered as he got ready to clap his hands to together.

"Go for it brother"

"Alright! Transmute !" a blue and silver spark emanated from Ed's hands as he clapped them together. He quickly smacked the ground and it began to break apart and shake tremendously.

"What is this!?" Sasuke said aloud.

Before they got hur, the three of them quickly jumped out of the way with there incredible ninja speed.

"Aha! Gotcha!"

But before Ed was able to cheer in victory, a kunai came rushing towards him. Swift in reflexes he manage to barely dodge it in time as it scraped his face slightly. Just then 7 more kunais came out of the blue towards him!

"OHHH MYYYY GODDD !" he panicked, stumbling to get out of the way. Is this the end of him? Are all his troubles over? Will he ever get to bring back his mother in this state?

_POOOOOKKKKK DOK DOK PCKKKK!_ Edward opened his eyes and felt his face in disbelief. He was still alive and in front of him was his metal bodied brother.

"thanks Al.. I owe you one." he sighed. " Now it's time to let these guys know who they are messing with. NO ONE MESSES WITH THE ELRIC BROTHERS!"

Upon hearing this, Naruto leaped down from the trees. There was a silent pause as Ed and naruto gleamed at eachother, examining there existence.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND THIS IS MY VILLAGE!" he stated pointing a thumb at his chest.

_Oh brother.. Who is this guy?! He's still just a little kid. _Ed looked relieved at his current enemy and sighed.

"Look kid.. Don't you got a mommy to run back to? I have no time for fun and games."

Sasuke clapped his hand against his forehead as if he couldn't believe that Ed had just said what he did. Naruto was an orphan all his life and what he just said could make a really strong impact on him at the moment.


	2. clash between the Elrics and team 7 !

**so basically im done with this chapter (x ahhaha i loooooooooove sasuke ! hes my favorite and hopefully im going to add romance in this tooo ;D you'll be surprised to see whats going to happen ! THERES GOIN TO BE A LOT OF "WHAT THE--?" reactions as this story progresses so yeah (: hehehehe**

* * *

"...you'll be sorry you ever said that SHORT STUFF!" naruto screamed as he ran head on towards end with nothing but his fists.

"SHORT STUFF...YOU'LL BE EVEN SORRIER!" Ed twitched madly and also screamed as he ran head on towards Naruto fist clenched in had.

"oh boy.. he got brother all worked up, this isnt good." Al sweatdropped

"that idiot Naruto.. when will he ever learn to stick to plan!" Sasuke sighed. he swiftly took out 3 kunais and readied to throw them, but just then Al's metal body stepped right in front of him.

"i dont think you want to do that, it could really hurt someone you know." he chuckled with a slight smiling worried look on his face.

"get out of my way or I'll break that matal body of yours in half !" sasuke positioned himself so he was in fight mode.

"i would do that if i were you.. really dont think that would be a good idea.."

"Oh really? watch me !" sasuke mid jumped in the air as quickley as he could and kicked Al's head armor off. to his surprise, there was no head.

"what the HECK, what are you!?" sasuke stammered as he sloppily walked backwards trembling slightly. Sakura looked in disbelief and fear, but she quietly put herself back together as she thought of an explanation for the phenomena.

"sasuke! it might be and illusion or a puppet jutsu like the one Kankuro has, dont be fooled!" she cleverly hollered out.

"right thanks Sakura!" sasuke got back in focus and regained his balance as he rushed to the body of armor and tackled it to a tree. Al hit the tree hard enough for it to root out of the ground. sasuke began to preform various hand signs in a split second.

"FIRE BALL JUTSU!" he yelled as blew a giant fire ball out of his mouth towards Al's metal body.

Meanwhile Ed and Naruto are fighting head on with each other with bare fists and ferocious kicks. Both of them equally skilled in combat dodged punches and kicks as if it was a dance between warriors. So concentrated on the match, Ed didnt even notice his brother being scortched.

"you stupid blonde kid with spiky hair ! DIE!"

"you tuniy blonde boy with a pony tail ! DROP DEAD!" both boys yelled insults at one another as they continued they're battle of the blondes.

Sasuke finished up his last breath and stared at the slightly burnt metal body.

"heh, thats settled, i win." sasuke said smiling with a hint of pride in his face, but before he could walk away, Al's burnt metal body arosed and stood up with the same swiftness as a regular healthy body. "how-howw--HOWW !" sasuke quivered in doubt and shock when he saw what he thought he had destroyed rise from its resting place. Sakura too was surprised watching the big heap of metal brushing away the leaves on its body.

"Sa--sasuke--kun d-dont worry-- im pretty sure there's a genjutsu behind this !" sakura began to analyze the surrounding checking for any sign of chakura aura, but her search was futile for what she doesnt know is that Al's moving metal body is not a ninjutsu or genjutsu. Al began to walk steadily closer towards sasuke as he backed up still on guard with a kunai in hand.

"SAKURA HAVE YOU FIGURED THINGS OUT YET ?!" sasuke screamed with his kunai ready to attack.

"sasuke.. their seems to be no chakura behind his body..." sakura reported back wide eyed and trembling. " I--I think.. the body IS him !" she finally blurted out dropping to the ground in disbelief. Ed began to notice as he threw another punch at Naruto. but as he was caught off guard for a split second, naruto high kicked with immense speed towards Ed's face and he just barely managed to dodge it with his arm.

"cliiinkkk!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW !! WHAT THE HECKK WAS THATTT ! OWWWWW !" naruto screamed in pain bouncing back awawy from Ed for his foot was dislocated from the impact.

"heh, did you really think you can beat the FULLMETALALCHMIST?" ed sed while sweat streamed down his face from the intense battle.

"WHAT THAT BIG BODY OF METAL OVER THER !?" naruto yelled back still holding back the agony of his pain.

"NO YOU IDIOT ITS ME!!" Ed took off his cloak and threw it aside revealing his metal arm. his face now serious and strict.

"who are these people..." sasuke stammered now off guard from the surprise.

"Dont be alarmed, we arent here to start problems with you people. you see, we are the Elric Brothers." Al politely reassured them.

"i dont care who are ! If you're going to pick a fight with us then you are an enemy of NARUTO UZUMAKI!" naruto shouted with his finger pointed towards Al foot still throbbing in pain.

"wh--why are you here then ?" sakura asked, fear in her tiny voice.

"well, we dont really know.. Ed was investigating this graveyard site where people have been known to disappear and then we were sucked into this vortex. now we are here." al explained with a sigh. sasuke dropped his guard completely and stood straight up putting his kunai away. He was sure of his words because the entire time Al did not attack him back.

"WELL... I DONT LIKE THIS SHORT KID!" naruto shouted at edward with fiery in his eyes

"DONT.. CALL... ME... SHORTTT !!" Ed was about to run at naruto again, but was stopped by Al's hand holding onto him by the collar.

"heh.. sorry about my older brother.." Al smiled with a sweatdrop

"yeahh.. we are sorry about our village idiot too." sakura sighed.

"anyway, if you guys are lost out here we better come back to the village and see what the hokage can do about this." sasuke motioned them to follow as he walked back towards the direction of the village.

* * *

**HEHHHH SPRRY ABOUT THE ENDING of this chappter D: i was in a rush, but enjoy ! PLEASE (: and if you have any tips or suggestion abuot how the sotory should go PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWSS !! 333 AHAHA**


End file.
